welcome home
by krimrose
Summary: Lucy returns home to a find a burglar in her apartment. "You were creeping around my house in the middle of the night! Was I supposed to assume you were the Tooth Fairy?" —GrayLucy.


**entitled:** welcome home  
**summary:** Lucy returns home to a find a burglar in her apartment. "You were creeping around my house in the middle of the night! Was I supposed to assume you were the _Tooth Fairy_?" —GrayLucy.  
**rating:** T, for swearing  
**disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.  
**notes:** So, I know I've only watched thirteen episodes (… why am I so _late_?) but I'm sailing the _GRAYLU_ ship. I JUST. I want them _to be_.

* * *

Lucy was about to open her apartment door when she heard a crash come from inside.

Inside _her_ apartment. Where she wasn't home (yet). In which something had crashed.

Lucy took a deep breath.

_Why was her karma so bad_? she mused bitterly as she quietly opened her door, slipping in soundlessly.

It was dark in her apartment, the windows peering out to a starless night sky with the moon hiding behind thick clouds. Maybe she should have invited Natsu and Happy over for late-night ramen after their job together. (Which, by the way, was terrible. They helped people which is all heartwarming and good, but ultimately, they returned as poor as they were when they left. Which kind of basically defeats the purpose of doing a job, you know?) If Natsu were here, he could just burn the scoundrel creeping around her apartment. Instead, Lucy silently equipped herself with a lamp.

It was good that she didn't by expensive lamps.

Something closed, like a cabinet. There was an outline moving in the kitchen. Lucy snuck up quietly, the lamp clenched in her hand as she prepared for the deadly strike that would make this bastard think twice about breaking into a girl's home again.

Oh yeah. Lucy was feeling the thrill. This blow is going to relieve a lot of pent up stress.

_You picked the wrong apartment you_—

There was a mumble from the thief, followed by a burst of fog. Lucy felt her body go rigid as the vapor encircled her.

"Who are you?" the thief demanded, his voice familiar.

_Very_ familiar to a certain ice mage's, in fact.

"_Gray_?" she croaked, finding it hard to move as the wave of cold air washed over her.

"_Lucy_?" He sounded incredulous.

Like he even had _the right_.

"_Why the fuck are you in my apartment_?"

* * *

Once it had been established that she had thought Gray was a burglar—

"How could you think that?"

"You were creeping around my house in the middle of the night! Was I supposed to assume you were the _Tooth Fairy_?"

"I was borrowing sugar! I didn't think you'd be back yet."

"_YOU'VE BEEN STEALING MY SUGAR_?"

—and he had thought she was a burglar—

"Why didn't you turn on the light?"

"So that the burglar would have a chance to _run_? _Why would I do that when I could smash his head open_?"

"Lucy. Sometimes you're scarier than Ezra."

"_THEN STEAL SUGAR FROM HER_!"

—he quickly fumbled for a light switch and then turned to lift her into his arms and carry her to the living room.

"It's a good thing I only used a light spell," Gray stated—_in his audacious way_ _that made Lucy wanted to bite his head off_—as he placed her on the couch. "Are you cold?" he asked, concerned. "I know how overwhelming my magic can be."

Lucy resisted the urge to strangle him. How dare he make himself look good in the face of her misery and—

Suddenly, Gray was nearly naked—how typical of him—and Lucy was pressed against him.

She flailed for a bit, till she realized he was trying to warm her up, his hand slipping up and down her back, building a friction that would vanquish her numbness.

Whatever. She was too tired to fight him.

Lucy was hard-pressed into the nape of his neck, so she couldn't see his face, but she heard his voice.

"Lucy." It was oddly soft, and somewhat affectionate.

"Yeah?" she replied, muffled against him.

"I'm glad you're back."

She nodded.

"Yeah."

* * *

_fin_.

* * *

**endnotes:** I hope to write longer things when I know more about Fairy Tail. Gray may be a bit OC, but I think this much is possible.

(Thanks for reading.)


End file.
